


Hurry up!

by chubbers



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Teamiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Smut, a little kinky idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubbers/pseuds/chubbers





	Hurry up!

“Hey, Siri! What time is it?” I shouted from behind the shower curtain. 

“It’s 7:23 pm.” my phone replied from the counter.

“Oh, crap!” I turned off the water and grabbed my towel, quickly patting myself dry and heading to the sink to brush my teeth, deciding to work with my makeup in the car.

As I left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom, I was greeted by the sight of my boyfriend lying against the headboard, scrolling through his phone, covered only by the towel wrapped around his waist.

“Tyler! Why aren’t you ready?” I urged him, making my way to my dresser, opening the drawers to gather my outfit for the night.

“Relax, I’m a quick dresser and we’ve got time.” he said, getting up from the bed. “Besides, Mark is always late.”

“That is absolutely no excuse to…” I was interrupted by his arms wrapping around my waist and his lips kissing a path from my shoulders to my neck. “Tyler? What are you doing?” I asked, breathing deeply.

“Oh, nothing. You just smell nice, baby.” he nibbled at my ear.

“Baby, don’t, we don’t have time…” I whined, closing my eyes and unconsciously pressing my butt against his crotch.

“You want it just as I do, princess…” he said, unwrapping my towel and exposing my damp body, his hands travelling my body and settling on my breasts.

“Fuck… you’re such a tease, Ty…” I let out a soft moan, reaching behind me to grab his hardening cock through his towel.

“It’s not my fault you are this hot. You drive me crazy.” he snaked one of his hands to my pussy, sliding a finger between my folds and into me, making me arch against him. “And you’re so responsive, it’s amazing.”

“God, fuck… skip the foreplay, Tyler, just fuck me already!” I gasped at his finger curling inside of me.

“Your wish is my command.” he growled, leading me to the bed. “Bend over, let me see that pretty ass of yours.”

I did as he said, kneeling on the bed, supporting myself on my arms, propping my ass out as much as I could. I could hear him stroking himself for good measure before landing a solid smack on my butt, then rubbing and kneading it while groaning at me.

“I’m gonna fuck you so hard and good, baby…”

“Please, Ty, I wanna feel you inside of me!” I whined, feeling the head of his cock teasing at my entrance.

Without warning, he buried himself inside of me, holding me steady by my hips, waiting for my walls to adjust around him. I yelped, fisting my hands on the blankets under me, as he began to thrust in and out of me, setting a hard pace. Another hard slap made me jolt forward, burying my face on the mattress, moaning loudly as his thrusts became harder and faster.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so tight... “ he growled. I could only whimper in response.

I could feel him starting to swell inside of me, allowing me to feel every vein and ridge on his cock rubbing against my tightening core. I snaked a hand to rub my clit, to help me get to his level, which wasn’t really hard.

“Oh, yeah, baby, you ready to cum? Cum with me…” he snarled, grabbing my ass with immense force.

“Oh, god, TYLER!” It wasn’t just his unforgiving pace or his arousing low growling that threw me over the edge, but his thumb that slid over my tightest hole, pressing on it ever so lightly, massaging it as I roared his name in my orgasmic bliss.

My intense high cause him to reach his own, releasing his load deep into me, falling over me after riding his high. He trailed kisses over my shoulder and neck, brushing the stray hairs from my bun away.

“Jesus Christ, baby… the neighbours will complain.” he laughed breathlessly.

“If they haven’t complained ‘til now, they are probably deaf.” I slid from under him to face him.

“We should test that theory later… your butt is asking for attention.” he smirked at me.

“Shut up and get dressed!” I laughed, pushing him away and getting up, heading towards the bathroom to clean up and get dressed.

___

“Hurry up, Tyler!” I called out, waiting for him to get out of the car.

“Hey, my legs are weak.” he whined, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the restaurant.

“Do not complain about weak legs, Scheid. You’re not the one dripping jizz into your underwear.” I scoffed.

“Ew, gross!” he scrunched his face.

“Hey, you didn’t oppose shoving your dingus in me and filling me up to the brim.”

“God, I love how you talk dirty to me, (y/n)...” he laughed.

“Admit it, you wouldn’t have me any other way.” I looked at him and leaned in for a kiss.

“Oh, believe me, I’ll have you many other ways tonight…” he rumbled, leaning in and kissing me hungrily.

“HEY, GET A ROOM!” a familiar voice shouted from behind us. We stopped in our tracks to meet Mark and Amy.

“Oh, so we weren’t that late…” I said, hugging Amy.

“Well, you know Mark… his hair wasn’t agreeing with him…” she rolled her eyes.

“Hey, you wouldn’t want to go out with an old broom, would you?” he raised his pitch, pretending to be offended.

We all laughed, walking into the restaurant to meet Kat and Ethan. Life’s good. And apparently, tonight would be too.


End file.
